Letters and Memories
by meryl13
Summary: It's been years after the fight with the Volturri only Alice, Renesmee, Jasper and Jacob survived. They live together. Renesmee has forgotten about things that happen before. One day she sees something that will remind her of her past.WHOLE SUMMARY INSIDE


A/N: So this is my first One-Shot fanfic. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything famous mentioned in the story. :)

NOTE: This is a little bit confusing. Renesmee should be a full vampire by now. But I decided that she won't be. So, she can still cry and sleep, get it?

* * *

Summary: The Cullens and the others were killed by the Volturi in the last fight for Renesmee's life. Only Renesmee, Alice, Jacob, and Jasper survived. They live in the Florida now because they are afraid that the Volturi might find them and the only way is to go on some sunny place. It has been years after the fight and Renesmee doesn't remember her parents or anything that happened before she, Jacob, Alice and Jasper met in Rio. One day, she went through the some things and sees something. Will it refresh her memory or not? How will she react?

* * *

RePOV(Renesmee)

"Nessie!" mama Alice called me. I was reading a book called "The Lost Symbol" by Dan Brown.

"Yes ma?" I answered. I got up and peak at my door.

"Please help us clean the house. You're going to clean up the attic. Tell Jacob to clean second floor . If you need us, I'm gonna be down here. And you're dad is in the garage, 'kay?" she explained.

"I'll just clean my self up and I'm gonna start cleaning." I ran to my bathroom.

"Ness, eat breakfast first." My mom called.

When I finished my breakfast I knocked on Jake's door and told him to clean the whole floor.

I ran to the attic to find a very, VERY dusty room and things.

I looked around and something shiny caught my eye. Mama Alice told me once I'm fond of playing with shiny things, even now.

I walked towards the corner to find a necklace – I think – covered with dust on top of an ancient looking box. I picked it up and dust it off. It was a necklace with a very thick gold woven into a thick rope of a chain. One jewel hung suspended from the rope: a white diamond size of a golf ball. It was probably the hugest diamond I have ever seen in my existence.

When I look at the box it was laying on top of. The box was very beautiful, it was ornately carved, ancient wooden box inlaid with gold and mother-of-pearl, ornamented with rainbow of gems.

_WOW_. Is the only word I could think of. There was no way to describe it.

I shook my head and started cleaning. I put the jewel and the box in my room. I have never clean this part of the house. I went back and clean the attic, I found a little black leather backpack. It has a letters inside. I was curious of what it was. So, I decided to open the letters.

"_RIO DE JANEIRO_" says on the first paper. Only the front has writing.

The second says: "_To my very lovely, very unique and beloved daughter_,". Wow, the mom would have loved her daughter so much and I'm wondering what happened to her and why she has to write a letter to her lovely daughter....

I opened the letter in surprise to see my name in some parts. So, I decided to read the letter. I hope Mama Alice won't go up here so I can read this.

_"To my dearest daughter, Renesmee," _Weird. Why is my - Wait, mama Alice isn't my real mom. She told me that my real mom was killed by the royal vampires. I continued reading.

"_First, I want to say I love you, more than my own life. Second, please understand, I have to leave you because I don't want you in danger. I'm hoping that when you read this you're in a safe place and with you're new family. I'm sorry I didn't have enough time, for us to spend. I really want to but I just can't. I needed to protect you, protect you from everything that's going to harm you. I can't let Aro and his guards take you away from me, from us, from here_." Tears streamed down my face and fell on the paper creating tears stains on it. My mom, she wrote this. I-I just. I don't know, I'm confused right now. _Will I continue or stop there?_ Some of my memory with my mom came back, but all in a blur. I remember when we were waiting at the vast, empty land for someone. I can't remember what the reason was.

"_Renesmee, please forgive me if I didn't explain or tell you a formal goodbye. I just didn't want to accept the fact that we're going to be apart. Me, your mom and your dad loves you so much._" I remember how my mom and dad looked like and feel. Their skin was cold as ice, their skin so pale, my moms eyes were a little mix of red and honey my dad's were gold. The last memory of them I have was when they both look to me like it was the last time they'll ever see. I guess they're right. It is the last time. "_We gave you to Jacob because we know he loves you enough to take care of you. If I didn't know how much he loves you I wouldn't give you to him. Please, if you read this, give my regards to Alice and the rest of your new family. I wish you to be happy and safe_" A flash of memories ran through my mind. Now, I remember everything, from the day I was born, the day I first saw my gramps, and the last time I saw my parents, friends, and other family members.

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my mama Alice, her face looked like she was apologizing but I didn't know why. She wipe my face with her thumbs, I didn't notice that I was crying.

"Ness, please don't cry sweetie," she rubbed my back and hold me close to her.

"I-I just remember what or how they look or felt like. I-I'm..." I can't explain what I'm feeling right now, I felt few emotions; guilt, love, joy, then guilt again. Suddenly there's another arms wrap around me. My dad - I mean my daddy Jasper.

"Sweetie, please don't feel guilty." he hushed.

"Nessie, why are you feeling guilty?" My mom asked me and hold my face in her cold,hard but caring hands.

"I just remember why they all-" I can't finish the sentence. I just cried not knowing what to do or to say.

*****************

It's been hours since I fell asleep from my crying. My mom didn't allow Jacob to see me, because she said he will only bring more pain. She didn't tell any of us why. I think I heard them argued for a minute before my dad sent Jacob to go to the supermarket. I just laid on my bed for a minute before my mom called me.

"Renesmee, we need to talk." She told me in a very serious voice. I haven't seen my mom like this. Ever. She pulled me in their room.

"Yes ma?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." she told me.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked her confused.

"I'm sorry if I didn't show you the things and the letter earlier. I'm afraid of how you would react. You already forgot some of your bad memories. I don't know how I would bring it up to you. That's why I decided that you should find it out for yourself." she told me and caressed my face. Her eyes full of concern.

"Ma, I'm sorry, too. For reacting like that. I just felt guilty because if Irina didn't saw me, they wouldn't be in a fight." I told her and rest my head on her shoulder.

"It isn't your fault you know. I should have just told you and explain it to you." I felt her head shook a little.

"Ma, it isn't your fault, too. I just wished I could have remember them clearly. I wish I have spent more time with them." I said my voice fading. I touched her face and 'showed' her what I mean - 'showing' her my memories.

"Yes, I wish that, too." she told me and patted my shoulder.

"Hmm. What do you think happened to my grandpa Charlie?" I asked her.

"Uh. How did you know your grandfather's name. I mean how did you remember?" she asked me, her eyebrows knitting.

"Well, I told you or should I say 'showed' you my memories." I told her. She didn't answer my question.

"Oh, yeah. Do want to eat now?" she told me and help me up.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry." I made a face then she laugh her bell like laugh.

"Why?" I asked.

"You look so cute. Pack up later, we're visiting your hometown, Forks!" She told me and picked me up and brought me to the kitchen.

I hope I can still see my gramps. Even if he's old. I still want to see someone who belonged to my past. I guess this is her way of saying, '_We'll see what happened to your Grandpa Charlie._'

* * *

Well, that's the end. What do you think? Is it good or bad? nice or worst? Well, judge me, or my writing. Thanks!

xoxo,  
JaLice


End file.
